


Counting Kisses

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Waking up with Draco next to you always made you feel so happy





	Counting Kisses

Blinking against the sunlight that poured through the curtains covering the window, you stretched your arms above your head and groaned as your bones cracked and stretched with your movements. Settling back in bed,  you turned to look at the sleeping face of your husband, Draco.

He always looked so peaceful when he was unconscious in his slumber. You always adored him in this state. He didn’t have a damn thing to worry himself over when he was asleep. Your eyes grazed his uncovered chest, lightly tracing the faded scars that he’d gained from his fight with  Harry Potter when they were merely children in Hogwarts. His skin felt warm, yet scarred with ice in some places.

You kissed each scar lightly, barely touching your lips to his skin until you had reached his shoulder and glanced down at the faded Dark Mark on his left arm. It looked hideous against the otherwise clean skin on his arm. You always felt guilt at the way your husband had grown up in his childhood, though you knew you couldn’t have stopped it from happening.

You’d begun to date him shortly after he had rebelled after the Second Wizarding War. He’d become an enemy of his family, disowned by his father. It’d hurt him dearly for a long while. He’d spend most of his days bar hopping, mostly in the muggle world for fear of detection or recognition in some wizard pub.

That’s when he’d met you. You weren’t a muggle, nor a witch. You were a half-blood. Your mother was a muggle and your father was a great wizard. You’d learned of Hogwarts, though you’d grown elsewhere in some little Wizarding school in your country.

You knew about Draco and his betrayal of saving Hogwarts. He’d run off with his family. Though the reunion didn’t last long. Lucius had grown wild after his master’s death, killing off Draco’s mother in a fit of rage. Draco fled after that, always keeping a low profile. He sought comfort in your arms, even after you’d revealed your blood status to him.

He’d grown to love you over the course of three years. During your fourth anniversary together, he’d proposed to you. You shared a magical wedding together. You fell asleep together every night with smiles on your faces and your fingers intertwined together. You’d always woke up first and kissed his scars, reminding him that he was loved, that he wasn’t a product of his mistakes. He’d never believed you, calling your words lies of comfort.

But you’d always noticed the brightness of his eyes when you’d say things to him. He could drown in your voice and die of happiness. He loved you, loved everything about you. He adored that you didn’t judge him for his mistakes, much like his parents and friends would have done.

“Morning.” his voice caught your attention as you were too busy tracing the outline of the Dark Mark. “How long were you awake?”

“A few minutes.” you smiled before leaning over and brushing your lips against his own. You almost pulled away when he’d grabbed the back of your head and pressed his lips harder onto your on before pulling away and smiling gently at you.

“What do you say we have breakfast in bed today, huh?” He asked, rubbing your arm with his hand.

“Gladly.” And you kissed him once more.


End file.
